lawandorderfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:ThePegasus
Patricia - you now have admin privs here... thanks for the help! :) -- Renegade54 19:21, 31 January 2008 (UTC) Layout of category article Hi ThePegasus, I just made a layout change on the Category:Characters page, can you tell me what you think about it? --Eelco 12:04, 10 March 2008 (UTC) Spotlight Hi Pegasus (Patricia?). I think Law & Order wiki would make an excellent spotlight - thanks for suggesting it! It meets all of the requirements on the spotlight page. We will add it to the queue. Also, there are one or two uncategorized pages; could you maybe tuck them away somewhere? -- Wendy (talk) 13:37, 3 April 2008 (UTC) New series! Hi ThePegasus, Eelco 19:51, 7 May 2008 (UTC) :Hey hubby, ik had er al wat over gelezen. Ben benieuwd :). Op de tram wiki is je maatje bezig.... Als de kat van huis is... Over huis gesproken, tot zo xx --ThePegasus 19:55, 7 May 2008 (UTC) Hey Hi, I've been on this site since yesturday and I'm trying to figure out how to get around...we can talk sometime I've been looking for ppl that's into law and order for ages... anyway just wanted to say hi Casey novak16 Re: hey Yea my two favs include Novak and Stabler which I got so mad after the last episode (i only heard what happened, I didn't see the whole thing cause of mum and dad) I love talking with new people you know.... Anyway...a little about me. I love law and order (all three) I love to write stories and roleplay and stuff and i'm in 10th grade... so i was thinking if you could help me get my law and order facts in my story and actually help me out with my newest fanfic i'm writing that'd be wonderful, if you have time of course Casey novak16 Re: hey I am actually palnnign on doing this for the firs ttime, I wrote stories and shown them to some of the teachers and students here at where I live but that's about it...that's why I would like you to help me actually write teh story to be published online you know I'd give you credit for it too...but I want to get started wtith publishing them online....if you want we coudl talk through email Casey novak16 season 8 info You wonder where I got the season 8 info, and I got it from this website...http://www.thereelvincentdonofrio.com/reelblog/reelblog.html. They even mention all the characters for episode 1 and 2. season 8 new date? I believe USA network is moving the season back on Jan 1 2009 during its CI New Year marathon. Talix Buttons? Hi Patricia. I was wondering - on some of the other wikis, there are buttons on the editor's toolbox that you can push and they automatically add the character or episode template to a page for you. Could we institute something like that here? -- Gnostic 08:24, 13 February 2009 (UTC) :I can work on that. -- Renegade54 14:05, 13 February 2009 (UTC) ::That would be great. Some minor changes to the mediawiki and uploading some templates should do the trick. These pages on the Runescape wiki http://runescape.wikia.com/index.php?title=MediaWiki:Edittools&action=edit and http://runescape.wikia.com/wiki/Template_talk:Stdpreloads might help you. Let me know if you need any help. Greetings, --ThePegasus 18:40, 13 February 2009 (UTC) How are we coming along on this? -- Gnostic 09:13, 20 February 2009 (UTC) ::I believe Renegade54 is still working on this, but if you know how to implement this, please don't hesitate. I noticed in the recent changes that you are pretty handy with templates yourself. :) --ThePegasus 12:08, 20 February 2009 (UTC) :I'm still working on it, getting kinks worked out. -- renegade54 21:28, 20 February 2009 (UTC) Creating a Scene Card template I'm trying to create a template for the scene cards in each episode. I'd like for it to look like the scene cards we currently have, but simpler, so that you'd only need to enter the card number, location name, address, and date, and the thing would format itself. How do I accomplish this? :-- Gnostic 05:57, 15 March 2009 (UTC) AAGH! Wikia system overhaul! Ever since Wikia decided to dump this new "easier" system on us, I've been unable to edit the episode pages. I keep getting error messages saying it doesn't recognize the new buttons... Hi :) Hi ThePegasus, My name is Karim and I'm on the Wikia Entertainment team. I wanted to drop you a note to firstly, introduce myself, and to also let you know how awesome I think this wiki is!! I literally spent the last few hours reading up on the spin-off Law and Order series! I've been a huge fan of of the original since the series started, (Huge Jack McCoy fan :) and am really impressed with all the work the editors and admins here have done. I just wanted to let you know that I am available (as well as the rest of the team), and would be delighted to help around here. So feel free to contact me if you have any questions or need any help building out the wiki. Are there any specific sections the community is focusing on right now? Thanks!-- Karim (talk) 18:34, 9 July 2009 (UTC) Glossary I think we ought to have a page that lists some definitions. What's a "pro", a "61", a "730"... Why do they say 'phone lugs' not phone logs? Oh it's Phone luds. --Gorge 20:02, September 20, 2009 (UTC) Hello! Hi ThePegasus, I'm Shawn, from Wikia Entertainment. We've been looking around at your wiki and are really impressed what you've been doing with it so far, and how comprehensive you've made it. It's no small accomplishment! I'm leaving a brief message with you and the other admins saying I'd like to help out in a few specific ways - tweaking the search engine optimization (SEO) and main page of your wiki to get better results. I'd like to take a shot at designing a main page and skin that lines up with our new best practices - would that be cool? I'll let all the admins know when I have something to show. Thanks! Shawn (talk) 09:16, January 7, 2010 (UTC) :Hi again - I finished a mockup for a new main page for the wiki which you can see here. It's more graphically focused, with an image portal that gets rid of a lot of redundant links from the show portal that's there now. I added a blog section, so that the Upcoming Releases and History sections can be viewed as a continuous blog. This will help immeasurably with SEO, because Google ranks pages by how many links they contain - a page with over 100 links that all go to similar areas will be ranked lower than pages with less than 100, as Google sees superfluous links as spam. A switch to a more graphical interface will also help draw in new users and get them clicking around the site more effectively. I'd like to get this implemented as soon as possible as we've been spotlighting this wiki sitewide, we can keep it in place for a month, see how it affects traffic, and proceed accordingly. Let me know if you have any questions.Shawn (talk) 23:25, January 13, 2010 (UTC) Jordan Gelber Jordan Gelber page History shows you created the page for Jordan Gelber, but the images for his episode appearances are wrong. Same dead female body, when it's noted as a guy at the top of the article. You might want to take a second look at it.--The Navigator talk 07:49, April 24, 2010 (UTC) Please ban this guy... Can you please ban this guy... Kk10815 He is making articles that have false or no information that is related to Law & Order SVU. If you don't believe me, look at this article. While we're on the subject of banning, could you please ban Maxwell12? He saw fit to harass me repeatedly early this morning over questions that he had about Eosphoros, and I have not even seen the episode. Looking at the recent history, it seems he makes a pattern of this - picking the last editor of a given page and then bombarding them with the same question over and over. -- Gnostic 15:33, April 26, 2011 (UTC) :Taken care of.--31dot 18:08, April 26, 2011 (UTC) Message Hello, how are you doing today? ( 22:19, May 26, 2011 (UTC)). old friend of david rosenbaum. Thank you so much for the lovely information. It really enhances my enjoyment of watching, so far, the first season of law and order. Ññññ